Phineas T. Ratchet Revives Angela Anacondo, Kidnaps Selkie / Throws Her in Her Mom's Melter for Killing Angela Anacondo and Gets Grounded
(alternate sequel to Angela Anaconda misbehaves at Dairy Queen and the movies and gets beaten up by Selkie) Phineas T. Ratchet was at the graveyard. Ratchet: I;m going to revive Angela Anaconda because Selkie killed her and I want her to come back. Then Ratchet stopped at Angela's grave and he began to revive Angela. Then Angela Anaconda was brough back to life. Angela: Yay! I'm back in the real world! Thank you for reviving me, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Angela! I'm sorry Selkie killed you. To make it up, you're ungrounded forever. You may do whatever you want. Angela Anaconda: Oh thank you, Ratchet! You're so generous! That horrible girl looked like a cat has killed me, her name was Selkie. Can you get rid of her for me? Ratchet: Don't worry, Angela Anaconda! I'll get rid of Selkie for you! Then Ratchet went off to find Selkie, and then he confronted Selkie. Selkie: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for killing Angela Anaconda. Selkie: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Selkie, and carried her around the town. Selkie was kicking and screaming. Selkie: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have beaten up poor Angela Anaconda! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he hopped onto his mother's wire suspending gondala. Ratchet rode it on the way to his mother's melter. Ratchet: Time to die, Selkie! I am going to throw you in my mom's melter! Selkie: No Ratchet, you can't do this! Please no, NOOOOOOOOOO! Ratchet: Too bad! I am going to throw in my mom's melter to melt you down in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ratchet threw Selkie right into his mom's melter. Selkie: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Selkie exploded like a balloon and fireworks flew out of the melter! Then all the melt products came out of the giant processing tube. Selkie had been melted down... INTO MEAT! Ratchet rode the gondala down to the giant processing tube, and he looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Selkie is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell Angela Anaconda the good news. Then Ratchet went back to Angela Anaconda and he told her the news. Ratchet: Angela, I got rid of Selkie for you, so she won't beat you up ever again. Suddenly, Sarah West came, and she was furious. Sarah: Oh my God! Phineas T. Ratchet, you just revived Angela! That's it! Go home now! Ratchet ran back to the Chop Shop shocked. Sarah: And as for you Angela, you're grounded grounded grounded forever! Angela Anaconda: Sarah, this is the thanks I get and now you're disrespecting my sadness after Selkie killed me! Sarah: Yes and your sadness will stay disrespected! Let's go home now! Angela Anaconda went back inside the house, crying. Angela Anaconda: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you revive Angela Anaconda, kidnap Selkie and melt her down for meat!? You know you can't do that! You know that Angela Anaconda is a troublemaker and you're not allowed to revive troublemaker at all! And you know that Selkie is raw like other organic people, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You know she was one of my friends who has her hair look like a cat, she has a tail of a red fox, she likes to play a lot and she wears her darkest red and white clothes. Ratchet: But mom,she killed Angela Anaconda, and I have to revive Angela, bring Selkie here to melt her down for meat for killing Angela Anaconda. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to revive Angela Anaconda or kidnap Selkie to bring her here to melt her down for meat just because she killed Angela Anaconda! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch Sesame Street for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not Sesame Street! Anything but Sesame Street! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching Sesame Street! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Belle as Angela Anaconda Princess as Selkie Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Selkie's screaming voice Kimberly as Sarah West Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos